


Monster

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea where this is going, I wrote this 2 years ago, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: "why do they all hate you""apparently I am an abomination"





	Monster

I looked at my gloves and inched at them. Ever since I put them on I haven't taken them off not once not even to shower, unless absolutely necessary. I couldn't take that chance. 

The woods were dark but what would you expect it was night. Ever russell of the leaves made my head snap toward the sound after two or three years out by myself had made me paranoid who knew when the monsters would come out. 

I stroked my celestial bronze long knife, it somehow brought me comfort sense I would never get any from anyone else. Most mortals just saw me as a homeless teen, and if a demigod saw and recognized me they would probably attack. I had made a sort of bad reputation with them. The romans were a bit nicer which is why I normally stayed around LA. 

I heard a sound and my entire body was taunt and at the ready. Then From the trees came a Cyclops, it was rather small and week looking. most were nice and worked for Poseidon in his underwater frog. But this one looked none too friendly. I stood in position and had my weapon at the ready. The only teacher I ever had was experience but if that didn't work there was always plan B. 

Another cyclops came out and then another making three total, normally one cyclops this size would be no problem but with there numbers At that moment I knew that there was no way I would get out of this without getting hurt, and I was running low on medical supplies. So I made the executive decision to do what seemed the best decision at the time, running. 

My feet flew over the plants and roots and as I was running down an incline I nearly tripped but regained my ground and kept running. But eventually they caught up like I knew they would so I had to face them head on. 

The first one charged and ran straight at me but I ducked and stabbed him in the leg with my knife he howled and then growled at me vary very angry. 

He swiped his fist at me like he was trying to squash a bug. But I jumped out of the way and climbed a tree and jumped on his back. He tried to shake me off but I held on tight, when he was done I promptly stabbed him in the skull and fell to the ground as he disengaged into dust. 

Breathing hard I tuned to the two other one eyed monsters who were furious that I had killed their friend, and so they were in the complete right when the charged. I tried being t I was tired from the previous fight and haven't gotten any sleep in days. So they quickly overcame me and hit me in the head hard. I was half conscious when they tied me to a tree and started a fire. 

I started to try and stand but instead blacked out.  
\----

When I came to the Cyclopes were gathered around their fire which now had a pot on it. But now there were three and the one I had just killed was back. This had been a reoccurring problem things just wouldn't stay dead. 

But I could figure that out later now if I wanted to make it to my 16 birthday I would have to get out of here and to do that I had to come up with a plan and fast. 

I wiggled around in the rope it was loose but not enough for me to break free. I noticed the leader and his sword strapped to his side and suddenly an idea came, it could very well kill me but now a days what couldn't. 

I counted to three and yelled “ Hey ugly!” They turned around. “You” I told the leader. “what do you think you are doing tying me up like this. I will report you if you don't let me go right now.” They looked at me in confusion, which wasn't any different from how they normally looked and I was counting on that. 

One of them grunted and I took that ask a question “You don't recognize me. Of course that is what you get when you hire Mandy as you publicity manager.” I pretended to be outraged “Well I will tell you I am the head supervisor of the…” I racked my brain for something “monsters and humans united corporation. Well the west coast division that is.” The leader approached me and got up real close and snorted right in my face giving me a big whiff of whatever he had last. 

“Prove it” his broken and gravelly voice said. “Fine I will” “ if you don't I will eat you right now.” I gave myself every last ounce of bravery left, this part was that part I had wished not to come. “ you could try but I wouldn't work. With my promotion they gave me the invincibility drink.” He raised his eyebrows. “No one can hurt me it just doesn't work. Not even you.” “ I can kill anyone!” He raged “Not me” I said with a smirk on my face. 

He then screamed in anger drew his sword and swung it straight at me. I leaned to the left with all my might and the blade cut straight through the rope that held me, but not without slicing me in the leg first. Clenching my teeth I ripped off my glove and touched the monster right Square in the chest. 

His eyes glazed over, his body tensed up and lastly he disintegrated into dust. Nest I jumped after his friends and soon they were in matching piles of golden dust. 

I grabbed my knife and backpack from near the fire and ran. Finally when I had gone far enough that I was sure they would not find me for another couple hours. Ignoring my bloody leg I collapsed and right before I fell asleep I set my timer for 4 hours. Then my conscience took a trip to dreamland where my life was normal. My mom wasn't dead, my dad wasn't a god, I hadn't killed 13 people, and this ‘gift’ was gone. Until my alarm woke me up and after I treated my bleeding leg, took a small bite of ambrosia and kept walking. 

 

\------

 

A few months later I found myself in Salt Lake City walking around an uninhabited part of the biggest lake in the USA. Debating whether or not to head into town to see if i could find any mony saw something that you normally don’t see. A flying ship, or a falling ship, very fast toward the water. It landed with a big splash about 70 feet of shore, a blur whisked across the water and onto the boat and 5 figures walked on board from below deck. After a few minutes they docked onto shore and 3 people got off and then there was that blue again but this time into the lake.

I walked over to where they were docked and as i drew nearer i crouched down behind a bush and watched to make sure that it was safe to get closer. Once i decided it was i walked up to it marveling at the size and the workmanship of it all. 

Slowly i climbed up the walkway on board, my knife at the ready i tread lightly hoping not to alert anyone of my presence. I giant battleship in the middle of Utah was new. but a life as a demi god teaches you to live with the strange, but that doesn't mean let your guard down, if you do that you'll be dead in a week. I learned that the hard way.

To my left way a stairway leading to what must be what was keep under the ship, to my right was the helm but instead of the traditional straight well there was a hodgepodge of controllers, buttons, switches, levers, and about every tech related thing ever. I looked a bit damaged though, so did everything. When i looked closer some of the ors were broken of and i could only assume that the inside was as bad as the outside. 

“HEY CUPCAKE!” i heard a voice shout at me. I whipped around muscles taught to see a middle aged stair with a baseball bat at the entrance of the stares. “GET OFF MY BOAT OF I WILL BAT YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY!” definitely not a friendly boat, so i backed slowly away to the exit but then someone else ran up the stars. a girl with tan skin and a braid feather in her hair and a knife by her side. She was human or looked like it but that wasn’t what surprised me her shirt, it was bright orange and one it said in black CAMP HALF-BLOOD. 

I waited for her to recognize me, and scream for me to get off or that i was a monster or maybe just straight up charge me and atack. But all i got was “Who are you?” i was surprised she did not recognize me and glad it would be nice to be treated like a person by one of my own kind for a change but i was a danger to anyone near me so i wasted not time in talking and just ran for the exit. “STOP!” i heard her and i did, i wanted nothing more than to do exactly as she wanted me to do i would jump off a cliff if she asked. In the back of my mind i knew that this was charmspeak. Fought it but she was so strong that all i could do was turn around to look at her. “Who are you.” she asked again “My name is robin.” i stopped myself from saying more. She turned to the faun and whispered something to him. Loudly he shouted in response “WE KILL HER THAT'S WHAT WE DO.” then he ran at me and yelled “DIE.”  
“Coach STOP!” the girl charm spiked him he stopped “just go below deck and take care of jason.” he when down the stairs but not without giving me a glare.

“Ok i’m going to let you go but you need to promise me that you wouldn't try to kill me.” then i felt my wishes become my own again and my first wish was to leave. But before that could happen someone came on board, a young girl with dark skin and frizzy hair after her came a skinny Latino boy. His shirt was ripped and he had sharpie tattoos all over, saying weird things like ‘hot stuff’ and ‘all the ladies love leo’. It gave the same effect of seeing a tough looking guy that was about 4’3 feet high. 

I hide a smile as he climbed on board his getup was hilarious. “Hi Piper we got the bronze who is this.” The girl asked Turning to me. “this is robin she’s-” she stopped when she realized that other than my name she knew nothing about me. “Leaving she is leaving.” I finished with her. 

I started for the plank but the latino pointed to my arm “ you're bleeding.”  
“It's no big deal I can fix it.” I assured him but they insisted that they help. If I ever wanted to leave I would have to give in for just a little bit. “Ok but no one touches me.”  
“Deal.” 

They took me down to where they kept their medical kit. Gave me the right things and I got to work. The boy who had introduced himself as Leo left to do something with the giant piece of clestele bronze they had brought on board, and piper left too so that left me and the other girl hazel alone. “Let me help you with that and reached out to to grab the bandage that I was having trouble with. “NO!”I shouted at her and backed away knocking over something in the process. She retracted her hands and looked at me, hurt. I felt sorry for her. Even if I had just saved her life, my sleeve had been rolled up so I could dress the cut but one touch and she was a goner. 

The boat started to rock back and forth and i heard a sound, then felt a hum. The boat was taking of! I can’t be on this boat, i can’t hurt anyone else. I was panicking, shaking, my breath was ten times faster. 

I ran out of the room and up onto the deck, leo was at the wheel and percy was screaming at the lake or what was in the lake. YOU HAVE TO LET ME OFF!” i yelled at them. “WHAT!” leo screamed beck at me. To rocking of the boat and shrieking or the water spirits made it hard to hear. “LET ME OFF!” i screamed back it would be easier if i was closer but the way the boat was typing i didn’t want to run into him. “I CAN’T” he screamed. I had to convince him to let me off but hear wasn’t the place. Maybe we were still low enough to jump.

I looked over the side of the boat and saw miles on miles of land. There was no way I would survive if I jumped. We were no longer above the water, and now and everything was calm. The wind died down and we slowed to relatively medium speed.

They all went into a room below deck, standing up n the short way I saw Percy and a blonde boy silently fighting over the head seat. Annabeth took it eventually and looked at her as everyone else was getting situated. 

She looked at me most likely taking in how much I had changed in 3 years. Last she saw me I was so scared and confused. I still am, I just hide it better now. 

I walked away wanting to give them privacy to talk about things, like what they were doing flying over the USA in a giant battleship, or a girl that disappeared and then just reappeared. 

The lower half of the ship was bigger than I thought, and it was really nice. The bathrooms were amazing and the rooms that had been left open were a bit cramped but well designed. Then descending one more set of stairs I found myself in a barn type room there were stables and the floor was made of glass I could see the land hundreds of feet below. 

Taking the backpack of my back I sat down in the corner. I open the back pack and pulled out the contents. A jar of peanut butter, a knife, a sleeping bag, a box of matches that was nearly gone, a jacket, a extra pair of clothes, and a book. 

I dipped my finger into the peanut butter and licked it off, after a few minutes I put it away and headed back upstairs.


End file.
